


Barnum's Circus of Prodigies

by wolfzaa



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Crossover, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phillip is so confused, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfzaa/pseuds/wolfzaa
Summary: “I want to know if something...out of ordinary has ever happened to you.  A dream, maybe?  Or a hunch.  Something that can’t be explained rationally or scientifically that you choose not to ponder over for too long.”Phillip stepped back instinctively. “...How did you know that?”Charles grinned. “We’re interested in you for a reason.”“Welcome to Barnum’s Circus of Prodigies, a place for gifted youngsters.” Barnum winked. “As defined by Charles Xavier.”(Or, The Greatest Showman & X-Men crossover nobody asks for.)





	Barnum's Circus of Prodigies

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how this happens because I don't know either. I just need an X-Men crossover.
> 
> (There's no Logan here, though, just Barnum.)
> 
> Btw, for Thai version [หาอ่านได้ทางนี้เลยค่ะ](https://writer.dek-d.com/wolf-zaa/writer/viewlongc.php?id=1197067&chapter=105)

 

The invitation to the party was sent to Phineas as a successful businessman, but Charles was the most enthusiastic one going there.

“He looks like one of us.  What do you think, Professor?”

Charles trailed after Phineas’s eyes to a young man across the room.  He was smiling, bright and, in the telepath’s eyes, fake; surrounded by giggling ladies with a glass of champagne in his hand.  He was dazzling in his youth, with slicked back hair, bright blue eyes, and fancy clothes -- though everyone attending the party wore fancy clothes, there was a thin line between those who struggled to and those who were born to -- the man Charles was eyeing was definitely the latter.

Charles hummed, drumming his fingertips against the rim of his champagne glass.

“I couldn’t say for sure,” he admitted.  Phineas raised his eyebrow in surprise.

“And here I thought _that_ wasn’t in your vocabulary.  You can’t read his mind?”

“I can, but there’s this... _something_ extraordinary about him -- something _more_ \-- that I don’t know what it is.  Not yet,” Charles muttered thoughtfully. “Perhaps you should talk to him.  I believe in your intuition as much as your charm.  I’ll support you from here.”

Phineas chuckled lowly, singing, “Welcome to Barnum’s Circus of Prodigies, a place for gifted youngsters as defined by Charles Xavier---”

Erik groaned. “Just do your job, Barnum.”

“---And be careful of a frustrated magnetic shark.  He can be pretty aggressive when provoked.  Please do not cross the yellow line for your own safety.”

Erik glared at the showman with eyes that promised death and nothing more.  Charles tried his best not to burst out laughing.

 

* * *

 

“Phillip Carlyle?”

“ _No._ ”

Well, Phineas didn’t expect to get turned down _that_ fast.

He raised his hands in mock surrender as he approached the younger man.  “I haven’t said anything,” he defended himself.  Carlyle stared at him.

“P. T. Barnum -- yes, I know you,” Carlyle said, cocking his head to one side as his eyes flicked up and down. “I’m supposed you’re here for my play.  If you want a refund, go ask the theatre yourself.”

The statement was intriguing; Phineas was sure he could use it someway, somehow, but as for now, he had another plan -- another topic to explore.

“How do you know me?” he asked. “Have you seen my show?”

“No, but who wouldn’t have heard of the most scandalous circus in New York?”

“I didn’t mean the circus or my name, Mr. Carlyle.  Because as far as I can remember, my face hasn’t made the front page -- or any page of the papers.”

Phillip froze.  There was a flicker of panic in his baby blue eyes for the briefest moment before it transformed into cautiousness; wariness, even.

 _‘A psychic,’_ Charles’s voice rang in his ears. _‘Precognition.  A foresight.  An ability to see the future even if just briefly.  Very interesting, I’d say.’_

_‘So he’s confirmed.’_

_‘Yes, indeed.  Do you need a hand?’_

_‘It’s alright.  I’ve got this.’_

Charles gave him a mental sound of a soft chuckle before he switched off the connection.  Phineas turned his attention to the playwright and shot him his best smile, wondering just how much this kid could foresee.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

Carlyle blinked at him.  Phineas’s smile widened.

Not all of it, then.

 

* * *

 

“I beg your pardon?”

Now _that_ was the first word Phillip said the first time he set foot in Barnum’s circus.

When the front door is fully closed, the building was cut off from the whole world.  Phillip was led to the main hall where he supposed the show would take place.  The stage wasn’t at the end of the hall as Phillip used to; instead, there was a ring in the middle surrounded by stands with red curtains hanged over the alcove -- a backstage, Phillip presumed.  The place was everything he had imagined since the first time he saw Barnum’s name on the front page.  Phillip could perfectly picture how the place would look like when the tickets were sold out, full of audience who would give the performers a standing ovation.

Barnum introduced him to Charles Xavier, saying he was a former science professor from Oxford University.  Phillip wondered what a professor had to do in a circus but thought better of it and stayed silent. _He_ wasn’t supposed to be here either and still he followed Barnum.  He wasn’t in any position to make a comment.

Charles smiled at him. “Oh, he’s a charmer, isn’t he?”

“I beg your pardon?”

Barnum glanced at him as though he knew what the professor was talking about.  Phillip frowned, tried his best not to get distracted by Barnum’s curious eyes, and crossed his arms over the chest, waiting for an answer.

Charles was still smiling.  His eyes were almost as blue as Phillip’s, only a shade paler.

“How much did you tell him, P.T.?”

Barnum shrugged. “As much as I could in public.”

“Is anyone going to tell me what’s going on?” Phillip cut in, glancing between the two. “ _You_ don’t sound like you’re going to talk business with me.  Not an honest business, at least.  If this is all about the money and connections I have, I have to tell you that---”

“Okay, okay.  Stop right there.” Barnum stopped him mid-track though his eyes were gleaming in amusement. “Seriously, Phillip, I’m not a conman.  Do I look that untrustworthy?”

“I’m afraid the answer is going to be yes.”

“Thank you, Charles.”

There was a huff from the other side of the hall. “He looks like he’s gonna run away if you show him who you truly are.”

Barnum waved dismissively at the man.

“That’s Erik.  Don’t mind him.  Now, where are we?”

Erik glared at Barnum like he wanted a metal beam to fall over and crush the man to death.  Phillip had no idea where that statement came from.

“What haven’t you told me?”

“Oh, right.  That’s the Professor’s part, though.  Why don’t we---”

“No, Barnum,” Phillip cut him off. “You brought me here. _You_ do the explanation.”

_‘Maybe we should just show you.’_

Phillip almost jumped.  His head snapped back at Charles’s direction but the man didn’t even move his lips.

“I have a few questions for you, Phillip,” Charles said eventually.  With his mouth.  Phillip would absolutely freak out if he didn’t. “Don’t worry.  We aren’t doing anything against the law -- not more than a circus can be done, anyway.”

“Then what---”

Charles ignored him. “I want to know if something... _out of ordinary_ has ever happened to you.  A dream, maybe?  Or a hunch.  Something that can’t be explained rationally or scientifically that you choose not to ponder over for too long.”

“I have no idea what you’re trying to---”

“Something like... why do you feel so familiar with this place even though this is your first time here?”

Phillip stepped back instinctively.

“...How did you know that?”

Charles grinned. “We’re interested in you for a reason.”

Barnum laughed.

“Welcome to Barnum’s Circus of Prodigies, a place for gifted youngsters.” He winked. “As defined by Charles Xavier.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay, let me rephrase it.  You’re saying that you are a telepath who can read anyone’s mind, and I’m a _what_?”

“I still can’t decide what we should call you yet.  A prophet, a seer, or perhaps---”

“I’m not--- Oh, God.” Phillip didn’t even know why he was here anymore. “Okay, I’m going to say this once, so listen carefully.  I understand that we are having a show business.  I’m perfectly aware of that, okay?  I’m a playwright; I know how it feels to be overwhelmed by the story you made up yourself, but there’s no need to put on the show off-stage.  There’s a line between---”

“This is not a show, Phillip,” Charles said calmly. “Please think about---”

“And you know what?  Making all these stories up just to label someone as a _mutant_ doesn’t make _you_ special.  Don’t you dare wonder why people laugh at you because, apparently, you’re doing just the same.”

Barnum whistled before he claimed, “I like you.”

 

_“Yes, Phillip, I want you.”_

 

There was a voice; a deep, baritone voice that sounded very much like Barnum but softer, gentler, huskier.  There was also a vision flashing through his eyes -- a mental image of those brown eyes fixed on his lips, darkened with emotions that couldn’t be anything but---

Phillip blinked and the image was gone.

Barnum was still leaning casually against the column.  His eyes were shining bright and clear; no sign of _desire_ was there to be found.

Charles arched his eyebrow. “Are you having a vision again?”

“Wh--What?” Phillip almost choked on his words. “I’m not--- I’m--- _What_?”

“That’s it, Charles.  Just show him,” Erik grumbled.  Phillip almost forgot he was there too. “We don’t have all day.”

Barnum exaggeratedly rolled his eyes, still grinning widely.  Charles shook his head slightly as he looked at Erik in the eye.

“It’s not that simple, Erik.  Some of us psychics don’t have physical proofs like you or Barnum.  Give the kid some more time.”

“It’s not about his power.  He doesn’t even _believe_ that mutants exist,” Erik scoffed as he turned to Barnum. “If you don’t show him now, I will, and don’t ask for guarantees that anyone of you will be safe.”

Charles hummed. “Not even me?”

Erik didn’t answer him.

“Alright.  I’ll do it.  And don’t tell me what conversation you guys are having in your heads because I don’t need to know that, thank you.” Barnum sighed mockingly before he stepped forward.  He grinned at Phillip. “Promise me you won’t run.”

“...I think I have every right to if you’re going to stab me or something.”

Barnum laughed.

“You know what?  I really like you.”

The ringmaster swished his wrist.  Phillip swore he was totally calm and composed when he saw the change but _holy fucking shit what the hell are those claws---_

Okay, that was it.  He was freaking out.

Those claws were nearly as long as the man’s forearm.  Phillip was sure they were made of bones that could tear flesh easily like razor blades.  Barnum studied his expression while flicking his wrist casually.  His movement was sharp and precise, looking almost practiced; like a show itself, only more primitive, more exotic, more _powerful._  And all he had to do was a flick of his goddamn wrist.

Phillip had no idea what was going on anymore.

Then Barnum shot him another smile.  His eyes weren’t darkened yet gentle enough they reminded him of the mental image Charles called a _future._

 

_“Yes, Phillip, I want you---”_

 

“I told you I can cut you free, Phillip” Barnum said -- confidently, seductively, alluringly. “Don’t you wanna know what you are truly capable of?”

 

_“---more than you could ever imagine.”_

 

Phillip held back a gasp.  Barnum’s voice echoed in his ears, licking every inch of his skin and then disappeared.  Phillip’s heart was pounding fast with fear, with confusion, with -- _God helped him_ \-- desire.  Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to see that smile again, to witness the soft edge in those brown eyes once more.  And he had no idea _why._

He had a hunch that this man would sweep in and change his whole world, but he didn’t know how.  He didn’t even know why he had this feeling.

Suddenly, everything Phillip knew crumbled to the ground.

Although feeling this exposed, he pretended he was perfectly fine as he held his head high and fixed his gaze on Barnum daringly.

“Okay,” he said. “Humor me.”

Barnum smiled.  If everything about mutants was true, Phillip really hoped Charles couldn’t hear his heartbeat.  Or his thoughts.

Charles suppressed a laugh.

_Ah, shit._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how fast I can work on this one, let's hope for the best.
> 
> Anyway, as some of you have already known, this work is non-beta and English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes you may see. Kudos and comments are always welcome and thanks for reading this! :D


End file.
